


[podfic] Unholy Matrimony

by Annapods



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Rip keeps a running tally of how many times each person on the Waverider has managed to get themselves accidentally married and/or betrothed in various time periods. Hey, everyone needs a hobby.00:05:22 :: Written bySholio.





	[podfic] Unholy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unholy Matrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109298) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/um) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mrc4mo7san1u8l4/%5BDC%3ALOT%5D%20Unholy%20Matrimony.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mrc4mo7san1u8l4/%5BDC%3ALOT%5D%20Unholy%20Matrimony.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Sholio for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
